Reaching For You
by Parslie
Summary: A Team Rocket fanfic. Involves a scary house.Plz R
1. Comparing the moon

**Okay, it's a Pokemon fanfic. But, there's no pokemon! I fear those little furries. Though the story consists of Team Rocket the furball of the team doesn't appear.**

**I wrote this as a short story for class. The original characters were based on Jessie and James so I decided to submit it here, but poke-tweaked. It ****starts as 1st person POV but changes to 3rd person.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

We walked through the barren highway in the middle of the night, not knowing where we were going or where we were going to end up. We got blasted halfway through the sky and lost track of the twerps, and Meowth, completely. Now here we are trudging down this abandoned highway.

The musky night affected the highway woods in the creepiest way. The darkness and foreboding aura that those trees gave off just completely unnerved me. 'They're just trees' I assured myself. 'Just dark and scary trees…' I looked up to my partner who trekked ahead of me.

"Not as scary as Jessie though…"

"What was that James?" she mumbled angrily.

Whoops, did I say that out loud?

Just by the frigid look of her back I could tell she wore a scowl on her face. I nervously looked away to the woods, rather than an angry Jessie. "Nothing" I whisper looking up at the dark sky, nothing to reassure myself with. Nothing beautiful, but…

…The moon. It shone like a giant marble in the sky. But it seemed so eerie too; A pearl of radiance up against the black sky, stealing its light from the sun. Beautiful yet frightening, like Jessie. Well, at least to me anyway…

I looked back to the woods now. No movements or changes in the walls of black trees. I'm sure the twerps are hiking in there. They insist on hiking through the woods and getting lost for some reason.

Lost in thought I practically bumped into Jessie who stopped dead in her tracks to stare off into the forest. I stop abruptly behind her and follow her gaze. To my distress I spot a narrow dirt road leading into the woods. I nervously sigh as she begins to walk down the path. "J-Jessie…have you gone mad?" I stand my place. She turns full heel to me, her blue eyes fierce with agitation. I sigh and wonder when aren't they _"fierce with agitation"…_

"Let's see what's up this road. Maybe there's a house or something" and with that she fully turns and continues. 'What? Who cares?' I follow up behind her. This is unusual, even for Jessie…

"What's so important about an abandoned house? There's probably just a bunch of unfriendly Ghastly's and Gengars hanging about it anyway". After a pause Jessie speaks up "What if Officer Jenny happened to just drive by, then what?" I lightly embrace myself as we continue to walk into this murky woodland.

She had a point.

Hopefully we'll bump into the wandering twerps and they can blast us off somewhere less creepy.

* * *

_**(POV change)**_

The moonlight shone on an old abandoned house, rickety and old, torn apart in old age. A big house adorned in broken glass windows and dusty wooden walls. The wrecked house was surrounded by a crooked rusted gate. A hung doll noosed at the utmost top window spinning indifferently in the wind.

The two teen tramps stood at the rusting gate staring at the house in surprise. The girl hardened her expression while the boy stood transfixed by the doll. He felt more than intimidated. His chest tightened as he let out a gasp.

The girl turned to him with a tight smirk. "Okay, James. Go in there and scout the place." He looked at her as if she were the anti-Christ. "Wh-What? No!" he shook his head, eyes wide in terror "No way!" The girl scowled. "Look, there could be treasure in there. Maybe something valuable. Now go!" James stared at the house with apprehension. "But Jessie" She looked at him in disgust, despite facing his pleading eyes. "Do I have to?" He was practically trembling.

"Yes, you do."

He shut his eyes tight shaking his head no. "But why-?" "-Are you more afraid of that house or me!"

He tiptoed all the way through the gate into the lawn, his tiptoes crunching against the dead brown grass.

'She can come do this herself' he thought in anger but the thought of her scowling at him waving her fist took its place.

"Hey James!" He turned to Jessie who stood crouched at the entrance of the gate. She smiles uneasily and tosses a flashlight his way "_good luck_". He catches it and smiles gratefully.

"Thanks" he mutters laced in sarcasm. He turns away and nods to himself. 'I'm the man, I can do it' He looks reassuringly to the moon before ascending the creaky porch steps and entering the house.

* * *


	2. Alive in the photos

**My chapters are a _little_ too short...**

* * *

The moonlight shone in through the broken windows creating amazing shadows against the stilted floor. Silvery cobwebs clutched the dejected worn furniture abandoned to the house. The smell of old wood and dirt was terribly strong. James sneezed and sniffled, his eyes tearing in irritation. He turned on the flashlight and pointed it down a dark long hallway. The inside was in better tact than the outside led to believe, but that's not saying much. 

Old clocks and worn furniture laid about the supposed living room. There were plenty of old things just arranged about. 'Hm, Jessie was right. Lots of antique stuff.' He examined an old settee covered in dust and mothballs. Though antique things are appealing, and James was fascinated, he didn't want to stick around any longer than he had to. He pointed the flashlight about the room.

'Worthless'

He felt his throat dry as he approached the dark hallway. Taking cautious steps down the hall he continued his excavation. Long doors stretched along parallel walls. The old pictures of people down the hall were captivating. James took a deep breath and examined them all with wonder. Their frames were worn and the photos tainted. James wasn't sure but they appeared to be stirring. He leaned in, squinting his eyes for close observation. The invisible stirring suddenly took a clear bluish form. Realization and disgust contorted his face. The bluish maggots squirmed about the tattered photos of people from a long time ago.

'They're all dead now…'

He uncomfortably backed away and continued down the hallway. The eyes of the black and white photos seemingly alive follow his quiet steps.

Cobwebs were all about him as he continued to explore the long stretch of hall. Down the hall a set of stairs is visible in the glow of the flashlight. He questioningly eyes the steps. 'Nah, least I need is to fall all the way through to the cellar.' He continues down the quiet hall. The hushed thudding of little rodent feet was wearing on his nerves. Just as he was becoming accustomed to the silence of the house a shrill disembodied creak is heard, shortly followed by a recognizable James squeal. Turning in panic, he spots one of the doors upstairs has just suddenly open.

'Just Ghastly's and Gengar's trying to scare me' he nervously assures himself. Beads of sweat run down his forehead. James shakily lifts the flash light to the opened door. After a few deep breaths he calms down. With great uncertainty he slowly creeps up the grating stairs.

The steps screamed with every gentle step he took. Holding his breath he made it up to the second floor. The second floor hall seemed identical to the first, except in length. The hall ended in a set of thin steps illuminated in moonlight. James stared at it pensively 'That must be the attic…'

He entered the room pointing the flashlight around. The room appeared to be a young girl's room. The room was beautiful. It rotted and thrived in parasites and yet still the thin bed frame draped in worn silk and web stood in elegance. All the well-designed furniture still, after all these years, stood fair in radiance. 'Wow, Jessie would love this stuff.' More photos were arranged about the room. One photo of a girl particularly caught his eye. He shyly walked over to get a better look. The girl in the photo was dressed lavishly in a velvety Victorian dress, long wavy dark hair hung down her shoulder. Her colorless eyes appeared strikingly alive with sensuality. James couldn't help but blush. 'She's cute…well, _was_ cute…' He got a hunch that this beautiful room was once hers. He backed away and decidedly gave it no other thought. The colorless sensual eyes seemed to liven in desire as they trailed his steps away.

The light of the flashlight spotted a fine-looking old-fashioned boutique-counter set. He curiously approached it and glanced around the counter top. His face lit up in joy as he spotted a violet jewelry box decorated in gold and quartz.

'My bottle caps would look great in this box!'

Then the obvious thought hit him. 'I can take this for Jessie and finally get out of here.' Before picking up the decked out jewelry box he couldn't help but notice himself in a shattered mirror laid out before him. His reflection showed him covered in dust and web. If he didn't know better he would mistaken himself as a relic of the house. Suddenly, after a split second blink, something appeared out behind him. Behind him stood a hazy form of white light. His eyes widened; his body stiff. Before he could regain himself he let out a piercing scream dropping his flashlight. The flashlight fell thudding against the floor, the light going out.

Jessie stirred about nervously. She paced close by the gate gazing up at the house every now and then. After what seemed like an eternity of silence; a sharp scream echoed through the air. She gasped out and stared fearfully at the house. 'James…' She gulped, guilt stinging her heart. 'I…hope nothing happened.' Her heart ached. "Oh man" she complained nervously biting her lower lip. She cowered into some bushes near her and stared up at the house. 'I'm not going in their' she guaranteed herself. But she was sure that scream was James. She stared up uncertainly at the hanging doll now, its spinning and twirling slowly growing faster.

James stood trembling in the center of the lightless room. His eyes began to well with tears. "Help…" he whimpered out. 'I'm in a dark scary room all by myself.' He shakily lifted his hands up before him. He could still see the form of his gloved hand, the room wasn't pitch black. 'Or at least, I hope I'm by myself.' He looked about the floor searching for the flashlight. The flashlight didn't fall far from his feet. Picking it up he propped himself on the bed and tried to calm himself. 'Maybe the light I saw behind me was just the flashlights reflection bouncing off. But I didn't have the light pointing at the mirror' He twirled the flashlight about his fingers. 'I didn't have it pointing behind me. I'm pretty sure I had it facing down at the floor.' He hit his palm on the base of the flashlight. "Come on" he grumbled. After a few flickers it turned on. The shattered room was visible again.

He pointed the light at the oval mirror to be sure. The light shining off was nothing like what he saw. The light he saw had shape; a hazy human shape. Staring at the mirror he noticed red rust stains on the shattered glass. His eyes took a look of worry _'…Blood…'_

* * *


End file.
